A visit to a house
Hello my name is Robert Jackson, I am 39 years old, I live in Great Britain and I work in a shop. Recently while I was digging through the deep recesses of the internet, I found a post on a forum mid-way through a thread on said forum, this post had nothing to do with the rest of the thread and yet no one else on the thread chose to question the strange post nor make any reference to it in the thread. The thread was as follows: Hello my name is Garoth Randall, I am 26 years old, I live in the USA and I work as an archaeologist specialising in the 19th Century. I was reading a book one day and found a page in the book which had nothing to do with the rest of the book and the book did not make any reference to it again it simply carried on as usual. This page was handwritten instead of typed and the ink appeared fresh though I currently have no idea how it got in there.The page talked of a house somewhere in the US and what and happened when the person writing it had entered the house. The writer of the page talked of the sick and terrible things that happened within the house itself. Immediately after reading I disposed of the book. Exactly 72 hours later not a second early or late, I got a phone call. The person on the other end had a raspy male voice and gave me an address to visit. I was intrigued and despite knowing it was a bad idea, I couldn't for some reason stop myself from going. '' ''When I reached the house I found it was a very large 19th Century mansion, as an expert in regards to the 19th Century I entered the house. Inside the occupants were fantastic, they had a warm fire going and served me up a great feast which I very much enjoyed. I especially loved pulling the eyes out of the head and hearing the pop as they came out before throwing them in my mouth. Eventually a man came in smiling but not saying anything he had dark brown hair and was about 5'10. We all stood up and walked over to him before grabbing various objects and in turn smacking him over the head with them until his head split open. All the while he was smiling and didn't say anything. ''Next we took his body into the pantry and left his body there for cooking at a later date. We then went downstairs into the basement and tortured the people down there for hours. Finally at the end of the night I returned home. '' ''Reader, I urge you to visit this house. You will enjoy it. Now it is time for me to die. '' Having read this I immediately moved on from it. Exactly 72 hours later, I got a phone call. The person on the other end had a raspy male voice and gave me an address to visit. I was intrigued and despite knowing it was a bad idea, I couldn't for some reason stop myself from going. When I reached the house I found it was a very large Medieval house and I entered the house. Inside the occupants were fantastic, they had a warm fire going and served me up a great feast which I very much enjoyed. I especially loved ripping the teeth out and using them to pick up bits of flesh. Eventually a man came in smiling but not saying anything he had dark brown hair and was about 5'10. We all stood up and walked over to him before grabbing various objects and in turn smacking him over the head with them until his head split open. All the while he was smiling and didn't say anything. Next we took his body into the pantry and left his body there for cooking at a later date. We then went downstairs into the basement and tortured the people down there for hours. Finally at the end of the night I returned home. Reader, I urge you to visit this house. You will enjoy it. Now it is time for me to die. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life